


Worth the Wait

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilhelm and Timothy are waiting in Jack's office for their next mission...Jack is late as usual.</p><p>Wilhelm is not a patient man when it comes to getting what he wants. </p><p>And there is nothing quite as satisfying as fucking on your boss' desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jpo2107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/gifts).



> Well. I am drowning in Timhelm and I am not sorry. Enjoy!

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The young man’s boot sole clicked out a constant rhythm that was half unsettled nerves and half boredom.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

He paused the steady motion to shift and lean forward in the uncomfortable seat that his rear end was planted in. Some sort of gaudy, off-world material, in Hyperion yellow of course. Knowing Jack it really wasn’t meant for comfort, just the looks, and Timothy couldn’t argue that it did  _ look  _ expensive. Tim sighed as he shifted in the chair, peeling his forearm off the sticky furniture and resting both his elbows on his knees instead.

And his foot went back to the nervous motion.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tim’s thumb found its way to his teeth where he nervously chewed on the skin surrounding the nail. The thought of Jack getting pissed at him again about chewing and ruining his perfect hands crept into his mind and the doppelganger immediately took the digit away from his teeth, choosing to ball up his fists on the tops of his thighs instead.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

“Tim.” A voice from his left grounds out roughly, the words sharp and stern.

Tim’s boot paused for a moment.

Timothy never ceased to be surprised by the sound of his own name. He was Jack when he woke up, Jack when others talked to him, Jack when he went on missions, and Jack when his head hit the pillow at night. Not many people even  _ knew  _ his real name anymore. He walked, talked and acted like Jack and surely that made him Jack. Only he wasn’t. He was still Tim…just Tim that was afraid of the dark and gagged when he saw too much blood. There was only one member of his team that actually still called him by his birth given name. Athena just called him kid, Nisha called him Jacky, or the pissbaby version of Jack, and Aurelia couldn’t be bothered to call him much of anything.

Timothy remembered the first time Wil had asked his real name.

They’d just barely gotten out of a firefight alive, the two of them covered in gore and dirt. Tim was still shaking from actually having to shoot a bandit in the face, his pistol still smoking. He’d sunk to his knees vomiting, sputtering and cursing himself for looking so viciously weak compared to the unshakeable mercenary at his side. Wilhelm’s big palm had been foreign as it had settled in the middle of Tim’s shoulder blades, rubbing in an awkward, comforting way.

“You alright there…uh...” Wilhelm had grunted out, pausing for a moment.

“What’s your name kid?” Wil had continued, his hand stalling momentarily as Tim had gagged loudly and spit into the dirt.

“J-Jack.” Timothy had managed to say shakily.

“No. Your real name.” Wil had corrected.

Timothy had wiped his mouth unsurely, his heterochromatic eyes flicking to the soil he sat on and then to Wilhelm’s stern expression.

“Timothy.” The young brunette had said finally, in a hushed tone, as if fearful that someone might hear him dropping his perfect ‘Jack’ façade.

That was the first time Wilhelm had ever smiled at the young man.

“I like that.” Was all Wilhelm had said in response.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Timothy had let his boot begin the constant sound once more, his thoughts wandering off distantly.

“TIM.” Wilhelm’s voice is a little sterner this time.

“I- uh…what?” Timothy stammered out, freezing as his neck snapped to look at the hulking man filling the seat beside him.

The chair was far too small for the mountain of a man, the tiny furniture struggling beneath the behemoth weight of the enforcer.

“Stop.” Wilhelm grunted in a deadpan manner. 

Tim furrowed his eyebrows together firmly. 

“Your foot.” Wilhelm snarled. 

Wilhelm seemed to sense the confusion washed across the other’s face.

“You’re doing the tapping thing again.” Wilhelm snarled.

Timothy felt his throat clench as he swallowed thickly and his hand immediately snapped to the back of his neck, rubbing the downy hairs there in embarrassment.

“Oh. Sorry.” Tim stuttered softly, now consciously keeping his boot firmly placed on the hard metal flooring.

Wilhelm sighed at the much appreciated silence now enveloping the room and leaned back in the tiny chair, the structure creaking with his movement. A low groan of impatience slipped through the silver haired man’s teeth and Tim’s eyes flicked over to the mass of a man beside him.

“Just like Jack to take all fuckin’ day.” Wilhelm grunted angrily.

The two of them had been called into Jack’s office nearly twenty minutes ago on some said ‘important business’. It was probably some mission down on Elpis that Jack wanted them to carry out for him. Some important paperwork that needed to be confiscated, some idiot that needed a good bullet to the brain, maybe even pick up Jack’s dry cleaning, these days it was hard to tell what Jack might have them doing next. But regardless of all that, they’d been waiting twenty minutes and Wilhelm’s patience, on a good day, only lasted in the ballpark of fifteen. Jack was late, and Wilhelm’s attention span was just about burnt out.

“I’m sure he will be here soon.” Timothy sighed running his gloved hand through the thick of his brunette locks, twisting a strand between his fingers absent mindedly.

Wilhelm grunted at the other man’s words and tapped his broad fingers against his arm.

“Not soon enough.” Wilhelm nearly snarled.

Timothy cocked a thin eyebrow at the vault hunter beside him and frowned.

“What crawled up your ass today?” Timothy whispered rolling his eyes at the silver haired man.

Wilhelm was not exactly a personable man. Most the time he liked guns more than he liked people. So it was not unusual for the great mass of a man to be abrasive, but today he’d just seemed to be about as cuddly as a goddamned cactus and Tim was growing tired of it very quickly. Wil had a soft spot for the young man, which was no secret. It showed in the way Wilhelm often acted as a shield for Tim, always making sure the slighter man was out of harm’s reach. It’d been subtle at first, Wilhelm giving up his portions of food so Tim would have more to eat. He’d always brushed it off and made excuses such as Tim being too skinny to survive on the moon. But it quickly became obvious that the kindness was a little more than just the friendly actions of a comrade.

Everything had come into brilliant light the first time Wilhelm’s fingers had wandered beneath Tim’s sleeping bag while they camped out in the rocky landscape of Elpis, their fire and blankets barely keeping the biting cold out of their bones. Tim had lain shivering in his sorry excuse for a bed, trying his hardest to curl in on himself and keep his body heat from escaping. That’s when he’d heard the heavy thud of boots approaching. He hadn’t even had time to oppose the company, not that he really would have, before Wilhelm was inviting himself into Tim’s sleeping bag.

The enforcer had curled his thick arms around Timothy’s slighter body, his broad form pressed flush to the doppelganger without so much as two words.

Tim had shuddered, his breathing heavy and his eyes wide. For a moment he wasn’t exactly sure if the big man was trying to help, or possibly trying to off him in his sleep.

“Better?” Wilhelm had grunted in Tim’s ear as he’d zipped the bag back up around them.

Tim hadn’t even been able to find the words in his throat, so he’d just nodded feebly.

Somewhere in the night, in-between listening to kraggons crying out to each other and far off moon buggies venturing out over the land Wilhelm’s big palm had found hold on Tim’s thin waist, pushing clothing up to press against soft caramel flesh. Tim had felt his heart thundering in his chest as Wilhelm had drawn circles over the tender skin, the enforcer’s lips finding the heat of Tim’s neck and everything had been made painfully clear. Tim hadn’t even had time to think before he was turning his head just enough to collide his lips with Wil’s, kissing hard and needy.

The rest was a bit of a blur to the young doppelganger. He remembered zippers being undone and Wil’s massive palm curling around the breadth of his cock, stroking him until he’d been crying out into the night.

They hadn’t spoken of that night to the others and nothing more had really happened since. But god had it left Tim  _ hungry.  _ Every time Wil so much as brushed him in passing the young man was left weak at the knees. Every second they were alone had Tim’s brain racing to the scenarios he desperately wanted.

Wilhelm just grunted at Timothy’s sharp words and cracked his knuckles.

“Just wanna get back to Concordia.” Wilhelm ground out, his voice low and rough as sandpaper.

Tim huffed out and rocked in his chair slightly.

“Why what’s in Concordia other than beer and moon idiots?” Tim grimaced.

Concordia had become their makeshift home when they weren’t on missions or running around on Helios. It wasn’t ideal, and frankly Tim couldn’t stand the city for the most part but it did have decent food and shelter he had to admit.

“Privacy.” Wilhelm grunted.

Tim shoved his slender, perfect eyebrows together in slight confusion and cocked his head at the other vault hunter.

“Privacy…?” Timothy repeated slowly.

“Rooms with beds, and hot water. Somewhere I can get you alone pretty boy.” Wilhelm explained in that deadpan tone of his, his one good eye never leaving the massive desk laid out before them.

Timothy choked on his inhale of air and was thrown into a coughing fit, the young man trying patting his open palm against his chest as he sputtered.

“O-oh…OH.” Timothy whispered to himself, his cheeks heating up with vicious color against his will.

A silence settled over the two vault hunters, only the rattle of the air conditioning vents above them breaking up the lack of noise.

Suddenly an impatient growl came loose from the thick of Wilhelm’s throat.

“I aint got all day.” Wilhelm nearly snarled as he hefted his bulky body up out of the god awful yellow furniture.

Timothy could nearly feel each of Wilhelm’s heavy footsteps in the very depths of his ribs. Each movement was hard, with purpose, there was nothing but bad intentions in the way he closed the small gap between him and the perfect doppelganger.

Timothy could only watch as Wil hulked over him then, leaning down like a predator about to devour weak prey, each of his massive palms rested on the arms of Tim’s chair. Their noses were mere inches apart, Wilhelm’s good, steely eye searching over Tim’s features hungrily. Tim swallowed loudly, his Adam’s apple bobbing uncomfortably and he was pretty sure Wilhelm could tap dance to the erratic thrum of his wild heart.

“W-Wilhelm?” Timothy squeaked, fearfully looking up at the large enforcer with unsure eyes.

“I’m not a patient man.” Wilhelm declared and for a moment Timothy was unsure who Wilhelm was declaring that to.

In a swift swipe of big, brawny arms Tim was being hauled up out of his own seat, feet being lifted off the ground, ankles finding the only hold that they could…Wilhelm’s broad hips. Tim clenched his fingers in Wilhelm’s uniform as he held on for dear life, looking to Wil with wide orbs.

With that Wilhelm was stealing Timothy away, striding toward the massive desk laid out before them like some great and powerful thing. Timothy felt the rounds of his buttocks thump against the span of the office furniture as Wilhelm set him down and Tim wanted to ask a million questions, everything was just happening so fast, what was the other man even thinking!? But all of that fell to the wayside when Wilhelm’s big palms tilted Tim’s neck back and warm lips pressed together in a fashion that was not gentle nor was it completely rough. It was almost like Wil was holding back in a sense. Tim was like glass, the slightest drop just might break him, the littlest jostle may earn him a crack, and so Wil handled him with clumsily gentle hands.

Hungry mouths parted for a moment, both men panting into each other’s personal space, Tim’s mismatched eyes sliding into dazzled little slits.

Suddenly the fact that Jack could walk in on them at any moment didn’t matter. The possibility that Tim could maybe lose his job didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except the burning need deep down in the pit of the brunette’s gut.

“Don’t stop.” Tim whispered breathlessly, leaning forward to press their mouths together once more.

This time the kiss quickly deteriorated into a vicious, sloppy thing, tongues coming to play together, teeth clacking together, lips captured between sharp canines. Tim could feel the vibrations of a throaty moan slip up from Wilhelm’s throat and the sound alone nearly had Tim melting into a puddle right there on the desktop.

Tim’s slender fingers buried in thick, silvery grey hairs yanking a little harder than what was probably needed. Suddenly the doppelganger was painfully aware of just how stupidly hot the leather jacket slung around his shoulders was. In a couple of jerky movements, his lips never leaving Wilhelm’s the doppelganger shrugged out of the expensive material and let it pool on the floor in a forgotten heap.

Timothy leaned back farther on the hard-top of the desk, resting on one slender elbow as he looped the other around Wilhelm’s thick neck, feeling all the tendons working as Wil moved. The enforcer’s strong grip shifted to the soft pads of Tim’s hipbones, thumbs pressing into the bones jutting just beneath skin. It wasn’t long before touching through the young man’s Hyperion yellow sweater was simply not enough for the silver haired man and eager fingers were pushing the material up impatiently. Inch after inch revealed Timothy’s pretty caramel tinted skin, the dips of abdominal muscles coming into brilliant view.

Tim was supposed to be a perfect copy of Jack, but the unavoidable workout that running from moon monsters constantly brought had left Timothy far more toned that his look alike. The young man’s abdomen was carved with perfect muscle, his stomach heaving with each heavy intake of breath he took. Wilhelm studied the pretty young man diligently, as if he were reading some sort of novel and couldn’t drag his eyes away from each and every little paragraph. He wanted to soak in every word, every letter, and every fold of the very page.

But this was neither the time nor the place to get lost in things like that. There would be plenty of time for that when the two of them finally made it to Concordia.

With a gruff snarl and a shift of hands Wilhelm was turning the slender young man around, thudding Timothy’s thighs up against the lip of the desk as he folded him over the furniture. Tim braced against the span of wood, fingers curling around the other edge as he stretched across the surface in a catlike manner, buttocks pressing back into Wilhelm’s crotch lithely.

Wilhelm grit up his teeth and clenched his hands around Tim’s hips once more, dragging the thinner man back into the meet of his thighs, allowing Timothy to feel just how  _ needy  _ he was. Tim sucked in a shaky breath as his ass came in contact with the hard line of Wilhelm’s arousal, his shaft pressed uncomfortably against the material of his combat pants. Tim stole a small glance backward, eyes straining to grab at the corners of his peripherals as Wilhelm shifted behind him.

Wilhelm’s big, callused fingers were hurriedly undoing his thick belt, the ends hanging open loosely as he focused on the catches of his pants and finally drew down his fly with a quick little  _ ‘zip’.  _ Wil skillfully pushed down the front of his pants and tucked his hand beneath his hem, fishing out his swollen cock, allowing it to come free from the confines of his clothing, bobbing heavy and thick. A strangled breath fell from Tim’s parted lips and he could feel the hairs on the nape of his neck suddenly standing on end. Timothy eyed the other man’s endowment with hungry pupils, his tongue slowly licking along his bottom lip to ease some of the dryness that had accumulated there.

Wilhelm shifted slightly, his massive cock bouncing with the movement, one of the enforcer’s large hands coming down to address his erection indulgently. Wil offered himself several slow, merciful strokes to his rigid shaft, pulling back thick foreskin to reveal brilliantly swollen glands, a tear of pre-come weeping out of his prick and sliding down his underside with his slow upstroke.

Tim shuddered and lurched backward once more, as if begging Wilhelm to take him already and suddenly it was no longer clear who was the more impatient one.

The enforcer grinned, the motion slow and easy as he patted Timothy’s hindquarters fondly.

The big man was suddenly reaching over to yank the top drawer of Jack’s desk open rummaging in determination until he finally came away with a small, half full bottle of flavored lubricant, cherry of course.

Timothy furrowed his eyebrows at the other man as Wil set the small bottle down on the flat of the desk, his hands busying themselves in getting Tim’s belt undone.

“How’d you know…that was there?” Tim asked curiously, his breath labored and strained.

“Nisha.” Wilhelm grunted flatly.

Tim shivered slightly at the thought of Nisha and Jack fucking on this very same desk.

“Gross.” Tim stated quietly.

The commentary got a little chuckle out of the other man as he dragged Timothy’s pants down to the young man’s thighs.

The chill of the room licked at his buttocks uncomfortably, causing goosebumps to run rampant down the young doppelganger’s forearms. With that the enforcer was leaning down behind the brunette, meaty palms spreading Timothy’s cheeks apart obscenely. Tim shuddered and mewled as he let his forehead rest against his arm, burying into the overly warm flesh.

He could feel the warmth of Wilhelm’s breath pouring over his puckered entrance, the tight muscle flexing with arousal. The enforcer pressed his nose between Tim’s cheeks, seeming to inhale him deeply, worshipping the clean scent that Tim carried. Even after being consumed in the heat of battle Tim always seemed to smell like freshly washed sheets. Because Jack was always perfect and so in turn Tim had to be as well.

Wilhelm relished in the unexplored flesh, tongue parting heavy lips to dance slow circles around the ring of Tim’s entrance. Timothy whimpered and bowed backward, his cock flexing in interest as Wilhelm explored the sensitive area. The hairs of Wilhelm’s thick beard tickled against Tim’s tight sack as the enforcer lapped greedily at Tim’s hole, tongue sliding into the tight ring of muscle and seeking further examination of the young man.

Tim full on moaned out as Wilhelm made a meal of him, the enforcer’s mouth hungry and eager. The young man’s voice was strained and glorious as it fell on Wilhelm’s ears, he had the doppelganger right where he wanted him.

Timothy was shoved harder into the desk as Wilhelm stood behind him, pressing the doppelganger forward not so gently. Rough hands applied the slick lubricant to Wilhelm’s shaft and Timothy’s pulsating entrance, fingers prodding for passage, stretching Timothy accordingly. Before Tim could fully comprehend it all, Wilhelm’s blunt head was pressing against his hole and shoving forward, thick glands entering the young man with a wet pop.

Timothy cried out shrilly, fingers clenching the desk viciously as Wilhelm gave him little time to adjust. The young man’s feet stuttered across the floor as Wilhelm rutted against him, shoving more of his thick cock into the sinewy man that lay out on the desk before him. Tim whimpered and squirmed, eyes squeezed shut as the rampant ache spread out through his lower half mercilessly.

A big hand reached up to Tim’s thick locks, tangling in perfect brunette hairs and disheveling Timothy’s signature swooped style. The enforcer hovered over his pretty partner, one hand pressed flush to the desk as he panted into the back of Timothy’s neck weakly.

“You’re tight kid.” Wilhelm snarled, his teeth finding the side of Tim’s throat harshly.

Tim whined lowly, the sounds innocent and dirty all in the same breath. Wilhelm was pretty sure he’d never heard a more enticing tenor in all his damned life. Wilhelm’s hips rolled forward slowly, allowing Tim to adjust slightly, the initial sting finally ebbing and giving way to a pleasure that had Timothy seeing stars.

Each thrust gained in speed and strength as Wilhelm found his desired pace. Tim could feel the tops of his thighs thudding against the desk and he was sure he’d have bruises later, the tender skin being abused with each heavy hump from Wilhelm. The enforcer yanked Timothy back by his hair, the big man’s lips pressing against the doppelganger’s tender ear.

“You feel so good…” Wilhelm praised in that raspy tone of his and all Tim could do was moan in response, the fingers in his hair nearly painful in the best of ways.

Tim’s thighs quaked as Wilhelm pounded into him mercilessly; his cock squelching with the excess of lubricant dripping from Tim’s stretched entrance. The young man clenched around Wilhelm’s cock, the action dragging a strangled sound out of the silver haired man’s lungs.

Tim’s nails carved small divots into the pristine wood of the desk beneath him and the young man’s knees nearly gave out when Wilhelm’s massive palm reached around to address Tim’s own livid erection. Timothy let go of a winded noise, drool sliding down his lower lip obscenely.

He knew he wasn’t going to last like this, and in that moment it really didn’t much matter. Wilhelm dragged Timothy backward, tugging him up off the desk slightly as the big man forced him to stand.

“You’re gunna come on Jack’s desk pretty boy.” Wilhelm snarled as he stroked Tim faster, his thrusts never ceasing, each more powerful than the next.

Tim couldn’t even find the words to answer. With Wilhelm’s cock pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves within him and the big man’s hand ringing up his hot erection without mercy Tim was but a slave to the throws of his oncoming orgasm.

The young man bucked in Wilhelm’s grasp, back vaulting and hips rotating forward, his mouth wide in a silent cry. The doppelganger came in a rush of spasms that rang out through his every nerve like wildfire. Hot spurts of thick come roped across the span of the desk before him, splattering over paperwork wetly. Tim jerked and whimpered in Wil’s arms, his cock jerking with each expulsion of semen, his comeshots waning in power until they were nothing but a steady drizzle of nearly clear fluid that leaked down Tim’s underside.

The brunette mewled and whimpered as Wilhelm stilled behind him, the big man grunting and gripping his partner with stern, vicious hands. Timothy could feel the wet rush as Wilhelm finished within him, cock swelling and flexing as he unloaded into the thin doppelganger. Tim braced his hands against the desk shakily, fearing his legs would simply fail him at any moment.

Wilhelm panted behind him, fingers still tight on his partner’s thin hips, his chest heaving as he recovered from all the strenuous activity. The big man slowly pulled himself from Timothy’s entrance, planting a soft kiss to the back of Tim’s neck that was both unexpected and out of character for the enforcer. Tim smiled slowly, eyes hazy and body feeling heavier than normal.

It was only then that the two vault hunters heard the telltale unlocking mechanisms of the first door to Jack’s office. Timothy was jolted out of his serene state by a sudden spark of absolute dread. His hands hurried to yank his slim jeans back up his thighs, redoing the catches in panic.

Wilhelm casually tucked his dick back into his pants and zipped up with little hurry, the enforcer seeming much calmer and collected than the other man. Timothy grabbed his jacket from the floor and hurried back to the chair across from the massive desk.

Tim plopped down heavily and immediately regretted the action as he felt Wilhelm’s finish leak out of him and dampen the seat of his boxers uncomfortably. Timothy groaned and shifted in his chair, a look of disgust splashed across his face. Wilhelm merely chuckled as he eased himself into the adjoining seat in amusement.

The massive doors to Jack’s office slid open with a mechanical hiss of hydraulics and Jack’s presence was made immediately known as he crossed the room loudly, his mismatched eyes flicking to the two vault hunters.

“Kiddos! Just who I wanted to see.” Jack exclaimed cheerily as he rounded his desk and plopped himself down in the massive chair with an exaggerated sigh.

It was only then that Timothy came to the horrifying realization that neither of them had bothered to wipe up the come that was splattered obscenely across the CEO’s desk.

“So, I’ve got some important business I need you two to get on pronto. Got some uh…personal files that got leaked and are floating around down on Elpis. How’s about you fellas go fetch that for me.” Jack babbled as he laid a paper he’d had in his fingers down on the desk before him.

Jack paused, his mouth open as he was about to continue in his speech and looked down to the desk curiously. There was a large wet spot soaking through the crisp paper he’d just set down, Jack looking over the scene with one cocked eyebrow.

Timothy could feel his gut nearly drop right out of his ass as he watched in absolute horror.

Jack’s eyes traveled up the desk, following the white ropes that decorated up its surface.  

The brunette’s eyes flicked up to the two men, then back down to the desk, his face unchanging, which honestly was more terrifying to Timothy than if the CEO had just exploded in a fit of rage. When Jack was silent, that meant Jack was thinking, and when Jack was thinking that meant he was very, very dangerous.

Jack made an understanding noise in his throat and slowly, very slowly, a slim, twisted smile curled up his sharp features.

“Fucking on your boss’ desk huh? Ah, Timtams you really are going above and beyond with this whole ‘being me’ thing. Good job kiddo.” Jack chuckled lightly.


End file.
